


Мы – души, что едины

by WTF Agatofandom 2021 (agatofandom2020)



Category: Rock Music RPF, Агата Кристи | Agata Kristi (Band), Вадим Самойлов & СДК | Vadim Samoylov & SDK (Band), Глеб Самойлоff & The Matrixx | Gleb Samoyloff & The Matrixx (Band)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Flowers, Gen, Moon, Paint Tool SAI, RPF, Soulmates, WTF Kombat 2021, sun - Freeform, ЗФБ-2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29069601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agatofandom2020/pseuds/WTF%20Agatofandom%202021
Summary: Коралловое солнце и золотые луныС тобой нас обвенчали.И терпкими цветами, как крепкими жгутамиНавечно нас связали.Бродить с тобой нам, милый,По кругу жизни.Друг друга отражение,Мы – души, что едины.
Kudos: 26
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021





	Мы – души, что едины

☼ ──────── • ● • ──────── ☽

\- по отдельности -


End file.
